blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Dalek Invasion of Earth (TV story)
The Dalek Invasion of Earth 'is the second serial of the second season of ''Doctor Who. ''It was written by Terry Nation, directed by Richard Martin and featured William Hartnell as the First Doctor, William Russell as Ian Chesterton, Jacqueline Hill as Barbara Wright and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman. Overview ''To be added Synopsis Arriving in a devastated London in the middle of the 22nd century, the Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan discover that the Daleks have invaded Earth. Will the human race be enslaved by the evil Daleks or can the Doctor stop their audacious plans and save mankind from extermination? Plot World's End (1) A random, disoriented man in an odd metal helmet stumbles around under a large bridge, tearing off a large metal machine around his neck and throws it aside. He then walks into the River Thames and drowns himself. Nearby, the TARDIS soon lands under the same spot. In the control room, the Doctor is frustrated that the scanner is still not working properly, not giving him a clear view outside. When he and his companions step outside, Ian and Barbara are quite delighted to discover that they've landed in London. Since there is nobody around, Susan climbs up an embankment to try and see further. As the Doctor takes note off all the overgrowth around them, the support Susan is climbing on gives way and she falls, bringing a whole section of the bridge down and blocking the entrance to the TARDIS. While Ian thinks about how to get back inside, the Doctor assumes that they haven't landed any time near the 1960s, given that in all the time they've been there, they've heard nothing and no-one. Barbara helps Susan to her feet, but she is unable to walk on her own with an injured ankle, so Ian and the Doctor go and look inside a nearby warehouse with Barbara stays with Susan. Barbara goes to get some water for Susan's ankle and finds a strange sign on the far wall. Scouting around the old building, the Doctor and Ian find the entire place fallen into disrepair. Rooting through the rooms, they don't notice a single man following them through the building. From a window, Ian spots Battersea Power Station in the distance fallen into equal disarray as the city and the Doctor finds a calendar confirming the year as 2164. Barbara gets some more water from the river and spots the man's dead body floating in it. She returns to find Susan missing when she is startled by a man who insists that they hurry away and that someone called Tyler has Susan safe. The Doctor and Ian keep looking through the rooms and find another dead man with an electronic receiver on him with a knife buried in his torso. Without any more luck, they decide to head back to the others, where they spot a strange saucer flying overhead. Elsewhere, Barbara and Susan are taken to a concealed underground camp. Among the people there was David, the man who saw the Doctor and Ian wandering around the warehouse and Professor Dortmun, who agrees to let David look for the others. Returning to find no sign of the girls, the Doctor and Ian find the strange sign on the wall before they are ambushed on all sides by a group of men wearing electronic receivers. Ian tries to converse with them, but they just threaten him; as they both prepare to turn and dive into the river, they see a Dalek emerging from beneath the water. The Daleks (2) Ian is shocked and horrified by the Daleks' presence; the Dalek orders the Robomen to take him and the Doctor to a nearby landing bay. In the underground camp, the community listens to the Daleks orders over the radio, but Dortmun doesn't listen. Jenny tends to Susan's hurt ankle while Barbara goes to prepare food. Tyler and Dortmun discuss a strategy against the Daleks, when Dortmun presents a bomb he's been working on to penetrate Dalek casings. David arrives and informs them that the Doctor and Ian were captured by the Daleks and taken to their saucer. Outside the ship, the Doctor and Ian note the difference between the Daleks on Earth and Skaro when they bring another group of prisoners. One prisoner panics and tries to escape, but is cornered by the Daleks and exterminated as an example. The others a taken inside the saucer; meanwhile, David and Susan discuss the upcoming attack on the Dalek ship when Jenny brings him a Roboman receiver to examine. They explain the Daleks created the Robomen as a workforce out of human test subjects and when the conditioning fails, they destroy themselves; the Dalek saucers is where the operations take place. The Doctor, Ian and fellow prisoner Jack Craddock are placed into a cell and monitored by the Black Dalek from the control room. Craddock tells them that the Earth was struck by a series of meteorites and humanity was struck with a plague, while the Daleks were watching above the planet waiting for the it to be subjugated enough to be invaded. He also says that the Daleks are digging for something from a massive mining operation in Bedfordshire. Dormun and Tyler bring the bombs before the resistance and they explain their plan to raise hope for the human race by taking out the Dalek saucers. Barbara suggests blending in to attack the Dalek ship by disguising some of the men as Robomen. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Ian find a magnet in a glass case and they use a magnifying glass and a second magnet to draw it out. They then use both the magnets to release the lock on the door, but as soon as they step out, the Daleks emerge and capture the Doctor, resealing Ian and Craddock inside. Outside the saucer, the resistance prepares to attack the Daleks with Dortmun's bombs. The Daleks have the Robomen secure the Doctor to the operation centre as the resistance starts attacking the Daleks with the bombs. The explosives are ineffective against the Daleks and many are killed, but it gives time for Tyler and a few others to board. The Daleks call all Robomen to the loading area, but the Black Dalek orders the operation on the Doctor to begin. Day of Reckoning (3) While the operation on the Doctor proceeds, Tyler and the others manage to release him from the machine. The resistance releases the prisoners and use Dortman's bombs on the machinery. Tyler and Barbara help to distract the Daleks while the surviving resistance members get out of the saucer, but they are separated from Susan and David. In the chaos, more people are killed and Ian is forced to hide in the Dalek saucer. Barbara, Jenny and Tyler return to the camp where Tyler chastises Dortmun for his ineffective explosives. Tyler leaves to look for more survivors, while Barbara, Jenny and Dortmun prepare to leave. On the saucer, the Black Dalek orders for London to be levels with fire bombs before the ship leaves with Ian still aboard. He comes out of hiding to find a Robotised Craddock throttling another resistance member, Larry. The pair of them manage to subdue Craddock and he is killed when he walks into the conversion machine and it explodes. When they hear the Daleks coming, this dispose of Craddock's body out the disposal chute and hide in the ramp housing again. Elsewhere, David and Susan race away from pursuing Daleks, just managing to elude them. Susan wishes to return to the TARDIS and get away, offering to take David along, but he insists that things aren't made better by running away. They are interrupted by the arrival of Baker carrying the Doctor, still wary from the drugs. David gives him a flask of water before he leaves, but before he gets anywhere, he is caught and killed by the Daleks. Barbara and Jenny try to get Dortmun across the streets of London without being detected by the Daleks, narrowly being missed on several occasions. They eventually reach a hide-out on the outskirts of London; Dortmun works to perfect his bomb. He requests to Barbara in confidence to find the Doctor and give the notes of his Dalekanium bombs to him should she find him. After Barbara and Jenny are gone, Dortmun packs up his bombs and wheels himself outside, leaving just his notes. He intentionally draws the Daleks over to him and throws a bomb at them as he's killed. Susan helps the Doctor sit down and rest as the drugs wear off; she tells him David's plan to head north but he immediately dismisses it on the grounds that Susan's placing more faith in David's word then his. However, when David asks for his plan, the Doctor suggests to head north, to Susan's surprise. The Dalek saucer lands at the mining operation, bringing with it a small squad of Robomen and human slaves. Ian and Larry take the opportunity to get off the Dalek ship through the chute. As the Doctor, Susan and David discuss their movement plan, a pair of Robomen arrive and place a large bomb outside their hiding place, which starts counting down to explode. The End of Tomorrow (4) After the Robomen, David inspects the bomb as it's counting down; he tries prying the timer off, to no avail. He then uses the acid content in Dortmun's bombs to melt through the bomb's casing and remove the trigger mechanism from the inside, just moments before it goes off. With the Doctor unconscious again, David says that they'll have to hide and leave him until they can return for him, to Susan's shock. In the hide-out, Barbara and Jenny prepare a vehicle to get out of London and head up to Bedfordshire. Outside the Dalek mine, Ian and Larry watch the Robomen escort masses of human slaves into the mine shafts, dragging a truck full of materials. Ian spots a cable car moving between different sections of the operation site but he and Larry are found by a human worker, Wells, who tries to bluff a passing Roboman into sparing them. As the Roboman tries to send them away, Ian manages to confuse it long enough to get Wells out of sight; when it follows them, Ian knocks it out. Wells offers to introduces him to Ashton, the black marketeer that brings food to the site. Barbara and Jenny finally get the vehicle ready and head out of London. The noise naturally attracts the Daleks, but Barbara just drives straight through the squad attempting to stop them. The Daleks become aware of them and order the vehicle to be destroyed, forcing Barbara and Jenny to jump clear. Winding up on a nearby street, they continue to the mining site on foot. Susan and David scour through the sewers where they encounter Tyler, who agrees to help them go back and collect the Doctor. After he walks off, David and Susan discuss the future. At the mining operation, Ian and Larry sneak around trying to avoid detection by a strange monster called the Slyther; when they enter a nearby compartment, they are held at gunpoint by Ashton, who doesn't believe that Wells sent them and orders them to leave. Wells then arrives with payment for Ashton and he gives them food. However, the Slyther soon breaks in and kills Ashton, forcing Wells, Ian and Larry to run. Wells gets away, but the Slyther corners Ian and Larry over sheer drop. The Waking Ally (5) With nowhere else to go, Ian and Larry jump into a mine car to get away; the Slyther attempts to jump after them but it falls to it's death. The Daleks monitor the progress of the mining process and drop the car that Larry and Ian are hiding in down into the mine. Back in London, the Doctor, Susan, David and Tyler head down into the sewers where they are followed by Robomen. Tyler manages to kill one of them while Susan saves David from being killed by the other. Following this, they press on. Walking through a forest with a storm approaching, Barbara and Jenny come across two women living in a house, seemingly safe from the Daleks by making clothes for the slave workers in exchange for food. Ian and Larry drop further and further into the pit; as they approach the bottom, both jump from the car but Larry injures himself on the car, forcing Ian to carry him. In the woods, the other woman comes back bringing a Dalek platoon with her. The Daleks take Barbara and Jenny away, while the women just cackle over their bounty of food. Looking around the mine shaft, Ian and Larry try to work out what the Daleks are digging for using just contemporary means, when a force of slaves and Robomen arrive and they are forced to hide, but are soon discovered. When all the slaves have gone, Larry recognises one of the Robomen as his brother, Phil. Larry tries to get through to Phil but to no success. He grabs Phil as he shoots him and both fall down dead. Elsewhere, Susan prepares food when David sneaks up on her with a fish. They both playfully wrestle with each other and share a kiss before they are interrupted by the Doctor and Tyler arriving. As they eat, the Doctor suspects the reason the Daleks are digging into the Earth isn't for minerals but have an ulterior motive. Wandering around in the mines, Ian spots Barbara and Jenny working as slaves; they try and come up with a means of getting away. Wells runs into Ian and he asks him to tell Barbara that he's in the mines. Barbara, meanwhile, remembers she still has Dortmun's notes and requests an audience with the Black Dalek in a bluff regarding a revolution. The Daleks permit this and she and Jenny are brought to the control centre to speak with the Black Dalek The Daleks report the distance from the Earth's core, with a explosive charge prepared to be fired and detonated on it. While the Daleks are distracted, Ian makes his way into the control centre and hides, overhearing the Daleks plan to remove the planet's molten core and place an engine in it's place so they can pilot the Earth as a weapon. The charge capsule is sealed with Ian trapped inside it as it's moved into position. Flashpoint (6) Trapped inside the capsule as it descends, Ian manages to disarm wit from the inside. The Daleks detect this and order the Robomen to pull it back up; Ian manages to open a hatch beneath him and climb out of the capsule, but they detect him and break the rope he's climbing down on, causing him to fall down the shaft. Barbara and Jenny are brought to the Dalek control centre, where they see how the Daleks send their commands to the Robomen across the sites and plan to use it to order them to turn on the Daleks. Barbara distracts the Black Dalek by name-checking numerous elaborate mutinies throughout history. However, the Daleks realise the plan when Barbara tries to broadcast the order and have them restrained. The Doctor, Tyler, David and Susan watch the Dalek operation from afar; he gets David and Susan to take out a cable connection with remaining bombs while he and Tyler descend into the crater. Ian soon regains consciousness and finds a way to get inside the facility, when he is blocked off by Robomen. Once the Robomen are gone, he sneaks inside the chamber and sets up a trap for when the charge drops. The Daleks head to their ship when the explosive charge is near ready for deployment, while the Doctor and Tyler disable their security systems and sneak inside. The Daleks drop the charge but it's arrival is prevented by Ian's obstruction. The Doctor and Tyler make for the control centre and release Barbara and Jenny once the Daleks have gone. While Tyler guards the door, the Doctor monitors Susan and David working on the external connections. Detecting their presence, the Daleks make for the control room, just as David and Susan succeed and disable the Daleks. Barbara and the Doctor then succeed in getting the Robomen to turn on the Daleks, liberating the slaves, just as Ian arrives in the control centre and reunites with them. The slaves all get clear of the mine and with the capsule jammed, the Doctor and the others head to the top of the cliff face to avoid the explosion. The blast radius destroys the escaping Daleks, while Tyler, Jenny, David and Wells are astonished that it's finally over. Later on, Tyler and the others clear the way to the TARDIS and the Doctor prepares to depart. After Ian and Barbara say their goodbyes, they follow the despondent Doctor into the ship, leaving Susan alone with David. He pleads with her to stay with him, admitting that he loves her and wants her to marry him. Susan, however, is troubled by having to decide between her obligations to the Doctor and David. Regardless, she breaks down and admits to loving him as well. Having realised this long ago, the Doctor double-locks her out of the TARDIS, speaking to her from inside. He says to her that in the time that they've been together, Susan has grown up and no longer need to take care of him; he claims that he wants her to have a proper place and a proper life with David instead of a life of endlessly longing for a place to belong. After a few parting words, promising that he will one day return, the Doctor works the controls and the TARDIS leaves. Shocked and upset, Susan leaves with David, dropping her TARDIS key as she walks away. Cast * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Carl Tyler - Bernard Kay * David Campbell - Peter Fraser * Dortmun - Alan Judd * Robomen - Martyn Huntley, Peter Badger * Dalek Machines operated by - Robert Jewell, Gerald Taylor, Nick Evans, Kevin Manser, Peter Murphy * Dalek Voices - Peter Hawkins, David Graham * Jenny - Ann Davies * Craddock - Michael Goldie * Thomson - Michael Davis * Baker - Richard McNeff * Larry Madison - Graham Rigby * Wells - Nicholas Smith * Slyther Operator - Nick Evans * Ashton - Patrick O'Connell * The Women in the Wood - Jean Conroy, Meriel Hobson Crew * Writer - Terry Nation * Director - Richard Martin * Producer - Verity Lambert * Script Editor - David Whitaker * Designer - Spencer Chapman * Assistant Floor Manager - Christina Lawton * Associate Producer - Mervyn Pinfield * Costumes - Daphne Dare * Costumes - Tony Pearce * Fight Arranger - Peter Diamond * Film Cameraman - Peter Hamilton * Film Editor - John Griffiths * Incidental Music - Francis Chagrin * Make-Up - Elizabeth Blattner * Make-Up - Sonia Markham * Production Assistant - Jane Shirley * Special Sound - Brian Hodgson * Studio Lighting - Howard King * Studio Sound - Jack Brummitt * Theme Arrangement - Delia Derbyshire * Title Music - Ron Grainer References To be added Story notes To be added Broadcast & Ratings Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The Dalek Invasion of Earth'' page on '''Doctor Who Website